Mass Effect: Guerrillas
by Wanderer101
Summary: When the EDF left mars they took with them the secrets of a lost civilization. The EDF neglected to inform the Red Faction of the galaxy at large hoping the tiny planet would collapse. The Faction became stronger than anyone on Earth or the Citadel could ever imagine.
1. Better Red than Dead

**AN: I know I'm in the middle of my Worldwar fic but I just can't get this story out of my head so I decided to go along with it. I would like to thank Guerrilla Sam for letting me use some of his things in this story. **

**WARNING: Let's all just pretend Red Faction Origins and Armageddon never happened when you start reading this. If I mangle the timeline just disregard it.**

**Disclaimer: I'll only do this once. I own nothing and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Mass Effect: Guerrillas**

**Chapter 1: Better Red than Dead**

In 2125 a rebel group known as the Red Faction starts a revolution in Parker Sector with the goal of kicking the tyrannical Earth Defense Force off Mars. A newly arrived colonist by the name off Alec Mason joins the group shortly after his arrival. Mason proves to be a capable fighter and expert at demolition helping the group take Parker and Dust Sectors in a short time. After a mission in the Badlands Sector Mason returns with a device known as the Nano Forge. Fearing the forge might lead the rebels to victory the EDF tightens its hold on the remaining sectors. The Badlands and Oasis fall soon after, but with a heavy cost. Most of Oasis was destroyed in a desperate attack by the EDF. Using info the acquired the Red Faction was able to get through the Free Fire Zone and into Eos. The city was heavily fortified and after a great loss of life on both sides the Faction managed to break the EDF's hold on the city. The EDF learns the location of the Red Faction's HQ and launches a raid on the base. The rebels managed to repel the attack, but the damage was done. The Red Faction's commander and most of the leadership was killed in the raid and the survivors scattered. Alec Mason becomes the acting commander and with the help of Samanya and the Marauders the Red Faction manages to destroy the EDF HQ. What the rebels didn't know is that while they were regrouping the EDF found ruins built by an alien race known as the Protheans. The EDF decides to send the information and artifacts taken from the ancient facility back to Earth to prevent them from falling in rebel hands. When the Hydra was destroyed by the Red Faction the small freighter carrying the spoils was already well on its way to Earth. The Red Faction was now in control of the red planet and was not going to make the same mistakes as Earth. The United Martian States was founded with representatives from both the former colonies and marauder tribes. Parker the hero of the First Mars Revolution was named Chairman of the independent planet. His response on the position was "It took you [REDACTED] 60 years to give me a reward for my trouble." The Red Faction became the military arm of the small planet dedicated to protecting the people on Mars from any and all threats with Alec Mason as its commander.

**2131**- The Great Crisis on Earth ends with the discovery of mass effect tech. Earth then sends the UMS a treaty recognizing Mars as an independent planet. Mars signs the treaty and Earth then proceeds to ban all trade and immigration to the red planet to prevent the UMS from learning the secret of mass effect.

**2135**- The newly formed Systems Alliance finds the Charon Relay and begins colonizing other planets. Better working conditions and human rights are given to the colonists. When asked why the Alliance refused to elaborate. Parker passes away quietly in his sleep. Thousands of people are said to attend his funeral.

**2143**- UMS scientists develop the warp drive. The warp drive is capable of sending a ship to any point in the galaxy. A system several light-years from the Sol system is discovered by Red Faction scout ships. The planet is named Vasha after the marauder leader who gave her life for the revolution. Alec Mason petitions the council to create several military ships to protect Mars' expanding territory. The council responds by giving him an entire fleet. **AN: did you expect them to say no to Alec Mason?**

**2145**- The Red Faction doesn't know it but they are now equipped with the best equipment in the galaxy. Laser weaponry becomes standard issue for soldiers, vehicles, and ships. Red Faction ships are at LEAST twice the size of the old EDS Hydra. AIs are commonplace in Mars space. UMS territory now contains 4 planets: Mars, Vasha, New Eos, and Mason. Mars Council decides to halt colonization until population catches up.

**2147**- First Contact War between Systems Alliance and Turian Hierarchy. Alliance forces push Turians off Shanxi and Citadel Council offers alliance membership.

**2165**- Red Faction Fleet now numbers at 80 cruisers, 20 frigates, 5 carriers, and 7 dreadnoughts. The Parker, Oasis, Eos, Marauder, Vasha, and Dust are the main dreadnoughts while the flagship Tharsis is bigger than anything every made by humans.

**2169**- An Alliance ship leads Red Faction ships to a planet near their space. The ship claiming to be on a goodwill mission leads them through what it calls a "Mass Relay". The planet is a garden world with a habitable atmosphere and tons of resources. The UMS names to planet Kepler and proceeds to colonize it so "Earth can't get at it".

**2172**- An Asari colonization fleet finds the planet they reserved already colonized and reports to the Citadel Council.

**Guerrilla Handbook: United Martian States- The United Martian States is the government for all planets in Mars Territory. The UMS runs on a basic 3 branch system. The Executive Branch is headed by the Chairman who is elected by popular vote and electoral vote for a term of 5 years. There is currently no limit on how many terms a chairman can serve. The Legislative Branch is run by the Council. A single Councilor comes from every UMS planet. The Judicial branch is run by the Supreme Court of Eos.**

**AN: A good start wouldn't you say so. I'm really excited about this fic since I want to see where it goes. This fic will mainly show how the galaxy at large reacts to the unorthodox tactics of the Red Faction since in my opinion the main storyline for Mass Effect is….. kinda stupid. Giant Alien Robot Squids coming to wipe out all organic life. I don't know who suggested that Idea but it seems kinda weak.**


	2. They're Back!

**AN: Wow. I had over 300 views on the first day I posted. I didn't know you guys were THAT interested in RE-ME crossovers. Maybe I should put the worldwar fic on temporary hiatus.**

**Chapter 2: They're Back!**

Ambassador Udina made his way to the Council Chambers for an emergency session. The press was told it was over trading rights, but he knew better. The Council probably found another thing to whine about like the Alliance increasing its production of cruisers and carriers. The move was perfectly legal, but it made the Turians nervous and by extension the rest of the Citadel. When he entered the Council Chambers he could tell this would be a bad day. The Asari Councilor looked cross for some reason and if she was upset with humanity then this would not go well.

"Ambassador, we have stood by the Alliance since relay 314 and have given you privileges we haven't gave the other races. If this is how you will repay our generosity then we may need to rethink humanity's Citadel membership." said Councilor Tevos with poorly hidden anger.

"What are you talking about?" Udina responded obviously confused.

"Oh don't play dumb. We know that you colonized an Asari reserved planet" interjected Councilor Sparatus.

"We know what colonies are open for colonization and which aren't. Why would we colonize a planet we know is reserved?" Udina was starting to become angry over this whole affair. The Turian Sparatus was the worst. He had a bone to pick with humanity since the First Contact War and now he had the nerve to suggest humanity would steal someone's planet.

"Oh really" said Councilor Sparatus in a tone so smug it made Udina want to punch him right then and there. He opened a file on his Omni-tool showing humans mining and farming on a garden world. What really got Udina's attention is the level of development on the planet. There was a small city with small towns and what looked like military complexes scattered around it.

"STG operatives and probes have observed the colony and shows that it belongs to a single group" supplied Councilor Valern speaking for the first time. "We ran the group's insignia with current Alliance Corporations but it doesn't match."

Valern brought up the photos taken by spy probes hoping Udina might shed some light on the subject. The photos show a fist clenched around a hammer.

"The Red Faction..." Udina said in a barely audible whisper.

"So you do know these people" said Sparatus not missing a beat "The Alliance must remove these colonists from the planet or there will be **more** repercussions."

"Councilors. This particular group of people has absolutely no affiliations with the System Alliance whatsoever. I don't even think they are even aware of the galaxy at large."

"WHAT!" yelled all three councilors at once.

"Ambassador, Will you please explain." asked Tevos quickly.

"The Red Faction was a terrorist group that kicked us off Mars back when the Alliance was the Earth Defense Force. We found the Prothean Ruins before we were defeated and sent the info and artifacts back to Earth so they wouldn't fall into rebel hands. The EDF and by extension the Alliance banned all trade and immigration to the planet hoping they would collapse."

"So they know nothing of Mass Relays and Protheans." could suggest different technology." began Valern.

"Different technology or not they are trespassing on a council world. I will dispatch a fleet to deal with this Red Faction." stated Sparatus

Tevos thought this situation was eerily similar to the Relay 314 Incident. She almost suggested sending a peace delegation, but decided against it. Ambassador Udina did say they were terrorists and after all they didn't have Mass Effect tech so the Turians would have no problems.

**AN: The Red Faction is now going to have a war on their hands. Let's guess how badly the Turians are going lose….**


	3. The Siege of Keplar

**AN: The Systems Alliance and UMS have almost no information on what the other has been up to. The only thing the Alliance citizen really knows about Mars is that it is under the control of the tyrannical Red Faction and all the other crap the EDF spoon fed them. Some higher up officials know the truth of who the villain was, but most don't.**

**Chapter 3: The Siege of Keplar**

Jake was bored out of his mind! After a little mistake he made during his last mission he was reassigned to this backwater planet until their militias cold adequately defend the planet. How was he supposed to know that blowing up a building just because it contained one insurgent would count as "Obsessive Use of Force"? The only reason he wasn't court-martialed was because he had friends in high places. The fact that he was the best commando in the Red Faction might have also helped. Now because of that F* Up he was stuck here all alone.

"Sir, command needs you back at base"

He smiled when he remembered he wasn't completely alone. SIRI his personal AI imbedded in his power armor always was there for him. Officially all commandos had an AI assistant so they wouldn't have to worry about losing contact with high command. Unofficially they were there to make sure that the commandos would follow their orders. SIRI had worked with Jake for years so she didn't do that to him… much.

"What does command need of me now?"

"They say it is urgent sir"

"Do you have any details?"

"Don't I always? General Peterson wouldn't say much, but he hinted that we might come under attack so he needs you back at base ASAP.

As soon as the word attack left his suit's speakers the laidback Jake and the Serious Jake grabbed his guns. Jake entered his personal Scout Car **(AN: The EDF Scout Car from Guerrilla)** and drove to Keplar HighCom. HighCom looked like a regular military compound on the outside, but underneath was a hive network of tunnels and rooms. The tunnels linked up every base around New Eos, Keplar's capital (and only) city and could be sealed if the base was compromised.

Jake walked into the war room and was greeted by two of Keplar's three military commanders. Commander Davidson was the leader of the RF Troopers. Commander Redak was the leader of the RF Heavy Troopers. The leader of Keplar's RF Guerilla detachment Guerilla SGT Sam was not present. All three men were tough and honorable. That was the official line. In reality they were some of the most badass men to ever live.

"Where is the general" Jake asked as he looked around.

"Right here" came from a man at the other side of the room.

General Patterson could at best be described as a loose cannon. At worst he could be described as a gun loving, cocky SOB and that was why Jake liked him. A distant relative of The Keplar, he was the type of general that would completely destroy his enemy and it was not uncommon to see him on the front lines directing his forces. He was currently sitting at a small table cleaning his sidearm.

"What's the situation general" Jake asked while assuming the position of attention

"The situation is Keplar might come under attack. When that EDF ship or Alliance as the called themselves led us here we were a little bit suspicious. The Council thought it would be wise to leave early warning devices near this "Mass Relay".

"How many ships"

"A Fleet of cruisers and frigates"

"No dreadnoughts?"

"None as we can tell."

"So what is the plan?"

"They'll most likely try to take the city so you'll be down there on the front lines. The RFS Marauder and its support fleet are on its way. We just need to make sure we are all alive by then."

"Roger that sir" Jake said as he began to leave the room.

"Commander Mason" Patterson called from behind him

"Yes" said Jake

"Can you please try to keep the damage down a bit?"

"Don't you trust me?" said Jake.

Jake never got an answer.

**Guerilla Handbook: Red Faction- Originally a rebel force formed to fight the Ultor Corporation during the First Revolution. The group was reformed to combat the Earth Defense Force and after a long hard struggle they finally succeeded. When the UMS was formed the Red Faction became Mar's EDF (just less evil). The Red Faction is divided into two major branches: The Army and Navy. Each branch is further divided into sub-branches. The Army is divided into the Air Force, Troopers, Heavy Troopers, Guerillas, and Commandos. The Navy isn't officially divided but it has small but formidable force of marines and low altitude fighter craft.**

**AN: I planned on this chapter on being longer but I couldn't torture you guys with the wait. I want you guys to decide if you want short frequent chapters or long rare ones.**


End file.
